A Promise to Remember Ch1 Edward Love Story
by MissDaisyCrazy
Summary: 1917 Edward and Olette are in Love. When Edward dies of the Influenza Olette feels lost. Many years later she finds him. He's in Love but not with her anymore or is he? Olette found a friend. Will it make Edward jealous? What about his new family?


I waited anxiously by the window grasping onto the window frame and pulling my head out awaiting to see him put he did not appear. All I could see was the back of peoples houses and window's, It was drizzling so I could see the light that reflected off the wet pavement

"_**He's late, he is never late"**_I sat back down and looked at the clock it was 8:36.

"_**Olette dear what are you still doing up" **_I jumped and turned around it was my mother, she walked into my room curious.

"_**Nothing Mother I was just getting some fresh air" **_I walked over to my bed and sat down, I was used to lying to my mother all the time to sneak out with Edward.

"_**Well honey I do not think it is a very good idea, you will get sick" **_she walked over to the window and shut it, then she kissed me goodnight and walked out of the room shutting the door behind her.

When she shut the door I tiptoed back to the window and quietly pushed it back open. As soon as I pushed it open Edward stuck his face in, he caught be by surprise that I gasped and he covered my mouth with his hand. It was cold and wet from climbing up the vines on the side of the house.

"_**Ssshh" **_he pulled himself up so that he was sitting on the window edge

"_**Finally you have arrived, I was beginning to get worried" **_I quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat next to him

"_**I can only stay a little while tonight, I promised my mother since there is a storm tonight" **_he gave me a big smile and drops of water from his wet hair were streaming down the sides of his face, I used my sleeve to wipe them off.

"_**Edward, I'm scared that one of these day's we'll get caught, I do not want lose you" **_he reached over and held my hand then he pulled it up to his lips and kissed it.

"_**Nothing is going to happen" **_he gave my hand another kiss still holding onto it _**"And I will never ever leave your side. I promise." **_I leaned my head on his shoulder and crossed my legs so that I could also see the outside, he wrapped his free hand around me still holding my hand and leaned his head on mine.

"_**Are you going to be able to come over tomorrow ?" **_I asked him since my parents were going out of town. At this point he had lifted his head and was now looking at me

"_**Tomorrow huh?" **_he looked so cute when he was thinking _**"I think so ,sure why not" **_I smiled and kissed him and just as he was getting into it I pulled away and started laughing quietly.

"_**Why do you always do that?" **_he asked as he tried to catch his breath "_**Your such a tease you, know that?" **_he smoothed out his hair and leaned against the wall

"_**Sorry it's just that well…you know?" **_he did know because I had told him several times before but I guess he forgot, I was not ready for that I wanted to wait until I was married.

"_**I know I…just forget sometimes" **_he put his head down and looked out the window to the wet alley

"_**Hey what's wrong?" **_I asked him as I moved over to sit next to him and held his hand I could tell he was upset with himself

"_**It's getting late I should go" **_he said without even looking at me

"_**No stay a little longer" **_I held his hand tighter _**"Don't be mad please" **_I did not want him to leave yet I wanted for him to stay with me forever and never leave but unfortunately It was not like that, my parents did not allow me to see Edward all because he was older than me but he was just 1 year older than me he was 17 and I was 16 but that's the excuse my parent's used I knew it was because his family was poorer than mine.

Only his mom knew about what was going on she loved her son very much and supported him behind everything he did. My parents on the other hand wanted me to marry a rich man from a good family not someone like him but I did not want to.

I Loved Edward, more than anything else in the world and he did the too.

"_**I am not mad I am just disappointed with myself you have told me several times before and I keep forgetting, I am truly sorry." **_he turned to look at me to see If I would accept his apology.

"_**Don't be sorry Edward I know how you feel but I sometimes get carried away too." **_I smiled and he smiled back

"_**I really should get going though" **_he grinned

"_**Ok I don't want your mom to worry to much, tell her I said hi" **_I leaned over and gave him a light kiss on his lips and scooted over so he could climb out

"_**I Love You" **_he said and winked at me

"_**I Love You too, do not forget to come over tomorrow" **_I said watching him cautiously as he made his way down the side of my house.

This was how we saw each other everyday besides on Sundays That's how I met him one day after church finished I was walking to my friends house and that's when I saw him, he was sitting at the bottom of the tree half asleep when my hat got blown away and he caught it for me.

It was Love at first sight.

Even though I was young my heart started beating faster and faster every time I saw him.

I was always thinking about him, If I wasn't with him I was sad.

He started to walk me to my friends house every time I walked by until he confessed to me what he felt, of course I did too.

Then we couldn't bare it only seeing each other on Sunday's it killed us so I told him to come to my house at night when my parents were asleep.

If they ever found out he was sneaking in at night they would surely kill him.

This was the part I hated the most. I could not decide what I didn't like most him leaving or being afraid that he would fall.

He has never fallen before only once when my father came this close to catching us luckily I heard the last step on the stairs creak and he was able to climb out it wasn't until the very bottom that I swear I heard him fall but of course he denies it.

After he left I fell asleep quickly anxiously awaited tomorrow.

Ok this is my first story I hope you like! Review!!


End file.
